


End of Discussion

by AnnEllspethRaven, Zhie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aur en Onnad, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnEllspethRaven/pseuds/AnnEllspethRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Sometimes a guy just really wants to ignore his birthday. Or does he?
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	End of Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me. I'm Yours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547054) by [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie). 



> Zhie will complain she didn't write it, but she wrote everything that allowed it to be written, and if she isn't listed as a co-author she can't possibly be tempted to add in some more now, can she? >.>

“Happy Aur en Onnad, Erestor!”

One dark lash fluttered, the faintest trace of a frown furrowed the creamy skin. Silence. If he said nothing, it surely would go away.

“I made your favorite sweets, there is a breakfast of griddle cakes with fresh peaches and cream, and there is a present for you. This day only comes once a year!” The sparkle in Glorfindel’s eyes might as well have traveled an astral bridge to Erestor’s ears, where the words of declamation fell in tones of wholesale annoyance.

A swift tug pulled the blankets over his head. “DOES NOT!” muffled from under the covers.

“Oh? How is that, love? Do tell.” Glorfindel grinned radiantly, and plopped down on the bed – just to ensure Erestor had to know he was going exactly nowhere.

“Went through this all over two months ago! Aur en onnad not today! Today is cancelled! 3 Lairë is out! Gone! The day was moved to 23 Yavië! End of discussion!”

“Oh. Oh well…I guess I forgot about that. 23 Yavië. Well...since it is the end of the discussion...I am sorry to have disturbed you. I will get rid of the...everything. Go back to sleep.” Soft steps could be heard exiting the bedroom. 

Pity, really. Finding the fruit at all so early had been quite the stroke of luck, and yet Erestor had his whims. Well, this way he knew he had been thought of, and the worst case scenario was that Glorfindel would be eating Erestor’s breakfast instead. Hardly a punishment, as they were exceedingly magnificent, fluffy griddle cakes that had risen to enviable heights and right now his stomach was growling at the thought of them. The small pan of glazed brownies made with their diminishing supply of cocoa and his very respectable rendition of licorice candy...well, if they were unwanted then they were unwanted.

Back in the kitchen, Glorfindel gathered a few utensils and considered. Should he eat the griddle cakes himself? Erestor had been quite forcefully commanding. A little thrill of recollection concerning some recent dominance brought a smile to his eyes. Letting the food dry out or go to waste would be criminal; they were culinary perfection and there only was one serving. He had planned to eat soaked oats with a little molasses for his own breakfast. Well, his husband had been quite clear. “Peaches for me, and a lovely morning too,” Glorfindel said cheerfully. The refusal of his gift hurt, a little, but what did griddle cakes matter after all else that had passed between them?

Outdoors the sparrows chirped. Grasses barely swayed in the beginnings of an early breeze and mists from the many waterfalls caught high in the morning air. Even after the passing of ages the beauty of Imladris astounded the senses. Sprays of lilies unfolded rigid petals of purest white that bobbed their reverence as Glorfindel passed, making his way to a favorite bench quite near the kitchen. Inhaling the perfume of blossom-laden roses and jasmine almost made him wish to set down the food and dance for joy but no, there were griddle cakes – a man had his priorities. Settling in, he had just speared the first delectable forkful and swirled it in the cream.

“You really were going to eat my breakfast, weren’t you?” The dark beauty stood there in his pale blue sleeping pants, inky hair streaming almost to the back of his knees, bare-chested. Arms were folded defensively in some attempt at indignation. Really, Erestor cut an impressive figure but Glorfindel had so much more interest in the partial erection those sleeping pants were utterly failing to hide.

“As I recall, your exact words were ‘Today is cancelled.’ Therefore, my dear Counselor, it seemed entirely safe to believe that any and all trappings pertaining to today were not of interest to your person.”

“How does ‘today’ have anything to do with ‘breakfast’? If I tell you that ‘tomorrow is cancelled,’ do you anticipate that we are not to eat dinner, or that we are not to dress? Or breathe? Really, Fin. I am somewhat appalled.” Erestor marched over, deftly ate what was already on the fork, whisked the plate into his hands, and sat in Glorfindel’s lap. “Mmmm. These really are exceptional. I find I am quite... _ hungry _ .”

“Are you?” Glorfindel swallowed hard. “Hungry?”

Erestor speared a slice of peach and placed it between Glorfindel’s lips before devouring the fruit. “I find I am particular, how I eat.” He held up the fork. “Feed me,” he demanded. “But you eat some as well.”

Back and forth, back and forth, their eyes locked as the utensil traveled to and fro and the last swirls of cream were painted onto Glorfindel’s lips by Erestor’s finger. “Oh. What a mess. Good thing I am the napkin.” All this time Erestor had kept Glorfindel’s hands deliberately busy above their waists and his reward was the ever-spreading wet spot on Glorfindel’s leggings. 

Erestor continued to study Glorfindel, perched on his lap. The green eyes held his gaze, wondering what labyrinthine thoughts were occurring behind the beloved chocolate eyes that held so many secrets. “Now what?” Glorfindel knew he would be first to break the silence. Somehow he always was.

“You said there was a present for me.” Erestor pounced faster than Beruthiel’s cats, his lips curling up. Oh, the dark one was enjoying this – Glorfindel’s greatest reward. 

“There is,” Glorfindel drawled slowly, knowing just how long he could take to explain before his lover lost patience. One hand reached up to Erestor’s cheek, drinking in every line and curve of the face he knew so well. “Though, I am not certain how it can work now. You see, the night we had not so long ago – you commanded me and I did anything you desired. My gift was to be the same, but for the entire day. Anything. Everything.” He ghosted his hand over Erestor’s arousal. “Utterly under your power and for your desire. But...today is cancelled, and I do not know what to do with that. I suppose it has to wait until the next season, for the other day.”

Erestor listened, and only the flaring of his pupils betrayed that he had heard anything of import. He turned his head and squinted a little at the distance. Sunshine lit blue flames in his hair. “Aur en onnad today. Today un-cancelled. End of discussion.”

Turning his face fully to the sunlight, Glorfindel breathed deeply and exhaled. “I’m yours. Take me.”


End file.
